leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crowd control/Movement modifier
On this page there are two tables containing all crowd control that are movement modifiers. __FORCETOC__ Types of movement modifiers The negative movement modifiers (Crowd Control) are the following: * Knockback **Pushes one or more units to a different spot against their will. **Will interrupt channeled abilities. **Cannot be removed by or reduced by Tenacity. * Slow **Reduces movement speed usually for a set duration of time. * Snare (Root, Immobilize) **Immobilizes to prevent movement entirely. **Also prevents movement abilities (dashes,recalls,blinks and teleports) Slows and snares Champion Abilities |- | | |(14/18/22/26/30)% Slow |While in effect |Reapplied within its effect |- | | |Snare |2 seconds |Enemies are also unable to auto-attack |- |rowspan="2"| | |20% Slow |2.5 seconds |Applied to all targets it passes over |- | |20% Slow |2.5 seconds |Reapplied within its effect |- |rowspan="2"| | |(15/20/25/30/35)% Slow |2 seconds |Also applied by her |- | |50% Slow |3 seconds |In area of effect around hit enemy champion |- |rowspan="2"| | |Snare |1.5 seconds |Only after a short delay after setting up |- | |50% Slow |(1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2) seconds | |- |rowspan="2"| | |(15/20/25/30/35)% Slow |2 seconds |Reapplied within its effect |- | |60% Slow |2 seconds |Only slows targets facing away |- | | |60% Slow |3 seconds |Also a knockup |- | | |40% Slow |2 seconds | |- | | |(50/60/70)% Slow |1.5 seconds |After the knockup from the shark |- | | |(24/28/32/36/40)% Slow |2.5 seconds | |- |rowspan="2"| | |25% Slow |1.25 seconds |Reapplied within its effect |- | |21% Slow |3 Seconds |Each hit will apply a 7% slow |- | | |35% Slow |2.5 seconds | |- | | |(15/20/25/30/35)% Slow |While in effect | |- | | |(20/25/30)% Slow | | |- | | |60% Slow |(1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2) seconds |May stun based on target's HP % |- | | |(24/30/36/42/48)% Slow |4 seconds | |- | | |(15/20/25/30/35)% Slow |2 seconds |Upon activation |- | | |(10/12/14/16/18/20)% Slow |While in effect | doubles the slow |- | | |(40/50/60/70/80)% Slow |5 seconds |Also reduces Magic Resistance |- | | |(30/35/40/45/50)% Slow |3 seconds | |- | | |25% Slow |4 seconds |Kayle does increased damage to slowed target |- | | |(28/36/44/52/60)% Slow |4 seconds |Reapplied within its effect |- |rowspan="2"| |rowspan="2"| |25% Slow |2 seconds | |- |Snare |(1/1.3/1.6/1.9/2.2) seconds |Snared if caught in slow for full 2s |- | | |(30/37.5/45/52.5/60)% Slow |4 seconds |Also reduces attack speed |- |rowspan="2"| | |Snare |2 seconds |50% effect to second nearby target |- | |(20/24/28/32/36)% Slow |While in effect |- |rowspan="2"| | |Slow |80% Slow |Stuns instead in the center of the AoE |- | |Immobilize (Snare) |Approx. 0.5 seconds |While teleporting to target |- | | |(14/17/20/23/26)% Slow |4 seconds |Malphite gains the lost speed |- |rowspan="2"| | |(20 /27/34/41/48)% Slow |2 seconds |Also knocks up enemies very close to Maokai |- | |Snare |(1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2) seconds |Maokai also transports to target |- | | |(20/25/30/35/40)% Slow |1 second |Reapplied each hit |- |rowspan="2"| | |Snare |(2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3) seconds | |- | |20% Slow |4 seconds |Stuns nearby targets at end of the 4s |- | | |35% + (3/6/9/12/15)% per sec Slow |5 seconds |Also reduces attack speed |- |rowspan="2"| | |Snare |(0.5/0.75/1) seconds |Upon first autoattack on a target every 12 seconds |- | |(30/35/40/45/50)% Slow |2 seconds |Slow diminishes over time |- |rowspan="2"| | |(40/45/50/55/60)% Slow |4 seconds |Also reduces attack speed |- | |41.2% Slow |3 seconds |Also reduces attack speed |- | | |(24/28/32/36/40)% Slow |2.5 seconds | |- | | |(20/25/30/35/40)% Slow |While in effect | |- | | |35% Slow |1 second | |- | | |(28/36/44/52/60)% Slow |4 seconds |Also a small knockup on impact |- |rowspan="2"| | |(15/20/25/30/35)% Slow |3 seconds |Slow increased by 30% in "Danger Zone" |- | |35% Slow |While in effect | |- | | |Snare |(1/1.25/1.5/1.74/2) seconds | |- | rowspan=3| | |10% Slow |3 seconds |Applied on hit |- | |10% Slow |3 seconds |Applied to all targets affected and knockback minions. |- | |30/40/50/60/70% Slow |3 seconds |Replaces on targets affected by it with slow. |- | | |(20/22.5/25/27.5/30)% Slow |2 seconds |Applied on hit or by the active component. |- | | |(35/45/55/65/75)% Slow |5 seconds |Reapplied within its effect |- | | |(25/30/35/40/45)% Slow |2 seconds |Applied only while empowered by Crystal Energy. |- |rowspan="2"| | |(20/23/26/29/32)% Slow |3 seconds | |- | |Snare |2 seconds |In effect after short delay |- | | |(30/40/50)% Slow |4 seconds |When triggered |- | | |60% Slow |2.5 seconds | |- | | |(25/30/35/40/45)% Slow |While in effect |Slows near summoned pillar, also a knockback for units in the center of the pillar |- | | |(30/37.5/45/52.5/60)% Slow |4 seconds |Only targets facing away are slowed |- | | |(30/35/40/45/50)% Slow |2.5 seconds |Red Card |- | | |30% Slow (+6% per stack of Deadly Venom) |(2/2.6/3.2/3.8/4.4) seconds |Max 5 stacks for 60% total slow |- |rowspan="2"| | |(20/25/30/35/40)% Slow | |Applied on hit |- | |40% Slow |4 seconds | |- | | |(28/32/36/40/44)% Slow |While in effect |Stacks every 0.5 seconds, stuns at 3 stacks |- | | |40% Slow |1.5 seconds | |- | | |(30/35/40/45/50)% Slow |3 seconds |Fears minions and neutral monsters instead |- | | |(20/25/30/35/40)% Slow |1.75 seconds |Charged target and nearby units |- |rowspan="2"| |rowspan="2"| |Initial: (20/25/30/35/40)% slow |1.5 seconds |Does not stack with ongoing slow |- |Ghoul ongoing slow: (10/12.5/15/17.5/20)% |Maximum of 5 seconds |Only present while ghoul is alive |- | | |55% Slow |(2.5/3.25/4/4.75/5.5) seconds | |} Forced movement Forced movement crowd control causes the target to move to a different location. This can be in the form of a push (knockback) or a pull. Forced movement can be very powerful control as it can bring a target to your team where it can be killed or further controlled. These abilities can also protect allies by moving enemies away from them. Category:Gameplay elements